La Batalla Final
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS NI TOMA ENCUENTA SUCESOS DE HBP Voldemort a secuestrado a Hermione y Harry va en su rescate,pero no está solo Ron,Luna, Neville y Ginny no han aceptado un no x respuesta y ahora luchan a su ladoFINAL IMPACTANTEPrimer oneshot


La batalla final

Estaba corriendo para protegerse del hechizo que le había lanzado Snape. En efecto, al fin había llegado el día de la batalla final, Voldemort había secuestrado a Hermione para que Harry fuera por ella, pero no había ido solo, cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna no habían aceptado un no como respuesta para ir con él a rescatarla y a ayudarlo a derrotar a Voldemort.

Harry solo tenía en su mente una cosa: rescatar a Hermione costara lo que costara, aunque para eso tuviera que dar su vida a cambio de que ella estuviera bien; al fin se habían dicho lo que sentían el uno al otro y eran felices, hasta que Él lo descubrió y decidió arrebatarle lo más preciado para él en su vida: Su verdadero amor.

Él le había obsequiado algo, algo que había sellado sus destinos, le había dicho que después de la batalla final, si todo resultaba bien, que iban a estar juntos por siempre, le había dado un anillo que tenía grabado: H+H. Y justo ese día Voldemort secuestró a Hermione.

Cuando se dispersó la nube de humo, por causa del hechizo de Snape, que había impactado contra una pared y fue tan potente que la destruyó, comenzó a buscar a Harry, éste salió de su escondite, lo apuntó con su varita y grito: DESMAIUS y fue, tan repentino el ataque, que Snape no se dio cuenta y no pudo protegerse.

En un momento, mientras los 5 chicos intentaban encontrar la manera de salir de hay para ir a buscar a Hermione, hubo un ruido ensordecedor y Voldemort apareció en medio del lugar e iba directo hacia Harry; Ron y Neville, al ver lo que pasaba, corrieron hacia ellos y cuando los 2 estaban a punto de atacarlo, Voldemort se volvió y gritó INPEDIMENTA y los 2 muchachos cayeron hacia atrás y rápidamente un mortífago fue directo hacia Ron, pero Luna, que había visto lo que pasó, gritó Desmaius y fue corriendo hacia Ron para ayudarlo a levantarse; mientras que Ginny peleaba con otro mortífago y él pronunció Cru… pero ella fue más rápida que él y gritó:

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -y la varita del mortífago salió disparada y antes de que él llegara a ella, Ginny pronunció-: ¡Petrificus Totalus!- y los brazos y las piernas del mortífago se pegaron y calló como una tabla al suelo. Ginny, al voltearse, vió que Neville estaba tirado en el suelo y fue directo hacia él, pero una mortífaga apareció y estaba a punto de atacarla cuando Ginny gritó- ¡Desmaius! –y corrió hasta llegar donde Neville.

Harry y Voldemort estaban cara a cara y Harry gritó:

-¿Dónde tienes a Hermione?- y Voldemort soltó una carcajada como si fuera una broma lo que Harry le preguntaba.

-¿Te refieres a esa asquerosa [Isangre sucia[/I?

-¡NO TE ATREBAS A LLAMARLA ASÍ OTRA VEZ! –gritó Harry encolerizado.

-A ver, ¿Por qué no la puedo llamar así? Ah, verdad, se me olvidaba, ahora te atraen las [Isangre sucia[/I- dijo Voldemort burlón.

-¿DÓNDE la TIENES? – volvió a preguntar Harry que cada vez estaba más preocupado y más molesto.

-Aquí- dijo Voldemort y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer a Hermione; estaba atada con cuerdas, tenía tapada la boca y desprendía lágrimas mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.

-¡Libérala ahora mismo, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! –gritó Harry, que al verla así se le destrozó el corazón.

-No Harry, te equivocas- contestó Voldemort.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Harry, mientras rogaba que Voldemort no dijera lo que pensaba, porque si decía eso mismo, sabía que Voldemort no la soltaría nunca.

-No te hagas el que no sabes, porque, tanto tú como yo, sabemos de que hablo, sabes perfectamente cual es la única manera de que me derrotes y es esta repugnante [Isangre sucia[/I.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO LA LLAMES ASÍ!- rugió Harry y entonces gritó: ¡EXPELLIARMUS!- pero Voldemort reaccionó al instante y gritó Protego y Harry se tiró al suelo para que el hechizo no lo alcanzara.

Mientras Voldemort se acercaba a Harry, Hermione al fin se había liberado, pero tenía muchas magulladuras en el cuerpo por las ataduras, se quitó la cinta que le impedía hablar y mientras se acercaba, Harry giró la cabeza y al instante Voldemort reaccionó, se giro y gritó:

-¡Avada Kedavra!- y el hechizo le dio de lleno a Hermione en el pecho; ella calló de rodillas y de su mano derecha resbaló el anillo que Harry le había dado ese día y luego se desplomó en el suelo. Harry había ido, como pudo, hasta su lado y le sostuvo la cabeza y la espalda mientras le resbalaban unas silenciosas lágrimas por el rostro mientras que Voldemort se reía a carcajadas. Harry sentía una oleada de rabia hacia Voldemort y con sumo cuidado recostó a Hermione en el suelo, se paró y fue directamente hacia donde Voldemort, que no paraba de reír.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TERMINEMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS O VAS A SEGUIR RIENDO?!- grito Harry, estaba furioso, y Voldemort lo miro con una cara, como diciendo Ya era hora, ¿no? y al mismo tiempo ambos gritaron:

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- de las 2 varitas salió un haz de luz verde.

Ya nadie estaba luchando, desde el momento en que habían atacado a Hermione ya nadie peleaba, todos miraban, con horror, la escena que se les presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Y de repente pasó lo mismo que había ocurrido hace ya casi 3 años, las varitas de Harry y Voldemort se fusionaron y se volvió a hacer el hechizo "Priori Incantatem" y de la varita de Voldemort salió un espectro y era el de Hermione y todos los que los miraban dieron un grito de asombro, Hermione se acercó a Harry y le habló:

-¡Harry!, todo estará bien, confía en mí, solo no olvides el gran mago y lo fuerte que eres y sobre todo, sobre cualquier cosa -nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos- no olvides el amor que todos te han dado y todo el amor que te di –. Al escuchar esto, a Harry le comenzaron a surgir lágrimas de los ojos y sintió que lo podía lograr, sintió que tenía la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlo y sobre todo sintió el gran amor que tenía hacia Hermione y que ella le tenía a él.

El espíritu de Hermione se fusionó con el de él y Harry logró hacer que su hechizo fuera más potente que el de Voldemort, el hechizo dio de lleno contra su cuerpo ocupando en su lugar un espacio vacío desvaneciéndose por completo. Entonces, fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte de Hermione, se arrodilló ante ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, no lo podía creer, era imposible que hubiese pasado… acercó su cara a la de ella y la beso…tiernamente mientras se desprendían más lágrimas de sus ojos.

Nadie había dicho ni echo nada, todos estaban callados mientras contemplaban a los 2 chicos.

Harry se sintió un poco mareado y de repente abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer… era imposible… sintió en corazón de Hermione latir de nuevo…, sintió que los labios de ella correspondían el beso…, era imposible…, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Harry, mirándola a los ojos con expresión de incredulidad. Hermione, al entender lo que pasaba, solo le regaló una sonrisa, lo besó y le susurró te dije que todo estaría bien 


End file.
